El honor de un ninja
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: El honor de la familia de Garu por fin ha sido restaurado y eso significa una cosa: será capaz de romper su voto de silencio. Pre—slash.


Como cada mañana, Pucca salió al encuentro de Ching para dirigirse al campo abierto donde los chicos entrenaban. Abyo acababa de romperse la camiseta para darle mayor efecto a una nueva súper patada de ninja que había inventado para destrozar una tabla de madera. Tener 17 años y haberse ejercitado desde niño le estaban dejando un cuerpo más digno de mirarse que cuando era un niño. Ching suspiró, admirándolo, mientras Pucca, sin darse cuenta de nada, miraba alrededor y su rostro cobraba un tinte de extrañeza. Tiró de la manga de su amiga. Ella supo con un segundo vistazo lo que se preguntaba.

—¿Dónde anda Garu? —inquirió.

—Tuvo que hacer un viaje urgente —explicó el muchacho, sin dejar de dar golpes al aire—. Recibió una carta temprano y se fue rápido. Creo que tenía algo que ver con su lugar de origen, la familia y no sé qué más.

Continuó entrenando como si nada. Para él el asunto terminaba con que no contaría con su amigo de momento y era todo lo necesitaba saber.

—Ah —dijo Ching, mirando a Pucca—. Cierto que Garu no es de aquí —Pucca frunció el ceño y ella volvió a captar el significado—. ¿No sabes cuándo regresará?

—No —respondió Abyo, despreocupado. Dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó sobre un pie en una roca—. Dijo que dejaría un mensaje en cuanto estuviera a punto de regresar. Bueno, no lo dijo exactamente, ya saben. Me lo anotó en una carta.

Ching asintió, comprendiendo, y le ofreció un apretón de consuelo a su amiga, que lucía todo lo triste que estaría ella si Abyo se fuera sin despedirse. Tal vez incluso más.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que volverá pronto.

Pucca la miró, con los ojos humedecidos. Lanzó un pequeño sollozo y se calló. Su siguiente llanto fue tan agudo que Abyo perdió por completo el equilibrio, dándose de una contra el suelo. Ching la abrazó a la otra y trató de calmarla con suaves palmadas.

—¿De verdad era tan urgente ese viaje? —preguntó.

Abyo se irguió, frotándose la cabeza despeinada.

—Ni siquiera se llevó algo de equipaje —aclaró, irritado—. Si no fuera porque lo busqué temprano para pedirle su katana ni yo lo sabría más que por su nota.

Pucca lloró con más fuerza, Ching la apretó más contra sí y Abyo lanzó un resoplido al aire mientras soltaba un muy expresivo "¡chicas!"

—

Hacía tantos años que Garu no había pisado el hogar de su maestro que creía tenerlo olvidado. Pero en cuanto sus pies volvieron a tocar los pisos de madera, volvió a contemplar la influencia del sol a través de los amplios ventanales sobre los jarrones de diseños antiguos. Ese ambiente estaba tan lleno de paz y armonía que sintió tranquilo sólo de estar ahí. Era fácil cobrar consciencia del tiempo pasado por la nitidez con que se entusiasmaba cada mañana para ir a presentarse ante su maestro. Algo de la vieja alegría se entremezclaba con una nueva por las noticias que lo habían atraído.

—¿Garu? —dijo un sirviente, vestido de monje.

En realidad no era un sirviente propiamente dicho. Se trataba de un alumno tan avanzado que había decidido dedicarse a ayudar al maestro a entrenar a los jóvenes. El muchacho asintió y dio una reverencia como saludo y reconocimiento de su posición bajo aquel techo. El hombre aceptó el gesto con un simple cabeceo.

—El maestro lo espera en el jardín —indicó.

Dio la media vuelta y salió por una puerta siempre abierta. Garu le siguió. Sólo sus largos años de entrenamiento en meditación y disciplina le permitían mantener bajo control su deseo de salir saltando para ir al encuentro del conocido templo. Fue como si no se hubiera ido hacía más de un día. Reconoció los árboles de cerezos cerca de los lagos llenos de pececitos de colores, las columnas de madera sobre las que los estudiantes permanecían horas parados, concentrándose sólo en no caer. Al final del camino de piedra donde ellos caminaban había una pequeña plataforma de madera con barandales bajos. En ese punto exacto, por un lado, uno tenía al hermoso jardín como espectáculo y por el otro la visión del abismo debajo del risco sobre el cual se erigía el edificio. El maestro estaba colocado en el mismo borde del abismo, dándole la espalda. Un hombre menos preparado que él se sentiría perturbado por la posibilidad de caerse, pero él permanecía en completa calma. Sus bigotes blancos le rozaban las piernas dobladas en la posición del loto.

—Aquí está Garu, señor —anunció el ayudante.

El rostro del anciano no varió en lo absoluto. Un leve gesto de asentimiento fue todo el movimiento que hizo. El sirviente le hizo una reverencia doblándose por la cintura y regresó a la casa. El viejo maestro abrió sus gruesos parpados y sus ojos oscuros le sonrieron igual que cuando era niño.

—Adelante, muchacho —le invitó el maestro, señalando el espacio libre frente a él.

Garu reconoció la amabilidad con otra genuflexión y se sentó de piernas cruzadas. No prestó atención a las montañas amenazantes detrás de la cabeza calva.

—Veo que recibiste mi mensaje —dijo. Garu asintió y esbozó una sonrisa, sin poder contenerse—. Es tiempo para alegrarse, muchacho.

El maestro le habló de su hermano mayor, sobre cómo hacía sólo unos días su hermano mayor había ganado el Torneo Anual de las Artes Marciales que se daba en el pueblo, después de haber pasado por el período de expulsión requerido como castigo luego de haber intentado ganar con trampas. Ese había sido un oscuro episodio que lanzó nada más que vergüenza sobre toda la familia al ser descubierto. Su hermano, lleno de culpa, tomó un viaje alrededor del mundo para mejorar sus habilidades hasta que pudiera derrotar a todos sus oponentes como un honorable guerrero. Garu se comprometió a seguir su ejemplo por su propio camino. Mantuvo sus labios cerrados por el bien de su corazón, para que no sintiera nunca la tentación de manchar aun más la admiración que otrora sentía por su hermano. Calló, confiando en que cumpliría su palabra a su debido tiempo. Fueron cuatro largos años, pero jamás flaqueó. Su hermano había tenido un enorme tropezón pero, si algo había aprendido de su maestro, era que siempre cabía la posibilidad de levantarse.

Enterarse de que, en efecto, así sucedieron las cosas le quitó un enorme peso en el pecho del que no siempre era consciente pero jamás se hubiera ido de otro modo. En cuanto el viejo maestro le preguntó cómo se sentía al respecto, él inhaló y respiró hondamente para dar a entender que era la primera vez que podía hacerlo de forma tan libre.

—Entiendo el sentimiento. Tengo entendido que en todo este tiempo has mantenido tu voto, ¿cierto?

Garu cabeceó.

—Impresionante, sobretodo en una persona tan joven. Tu padre estará orgulloso de ti, tal como ahora lo está de tu hermano.

Garu volvió a sonreír. Pensar que su padre estaría feliz con él había sido uno de sus objetivos. En su juventud su padre había roto un récord por ser más veces campeón que nadie en el Torneo Anual. Con eso, y su disposición a ayudar a cualquier persona del pueblo que lo necesitara, era uno de los personajes más prestigiosos. Esto siempre fue motivo de satisfacción para él, pero para su hermano, por ser además el primogénito, significó una enorme presión que lo acabó impulsando por el mal camino.

—El honor ha regresado con los tuyos. ¿No hay nada que te gustaría decir, Garu?

El maestro le sonrió bondadosamente. Garu se sorprendió de descubrir que esa era su forma de decirle que su voto de silencio ya no era necesario. Podía decir cuanto quisiera y hacerlo con la frente en alto entre la misma gente que lo vieron en sus primeros años. Se emocionó. Recordó todas las tardes pasadas en compañía de los otros estudiantes y el maestro. Ese autocontrol férreo y firme determinación le habían servido de ejemplo incluso durante los años en que estuvo lejos. Quiso iniciar su bienvenida al mundo de los hablantes pronunciando un sincero "gracias" que, con suerte, haría entender al anciano que nunca había olvidado de dónde aprendió las primeras lecciones.

—Gracias, maestro —dijo.

Le costó mucho más de lo que esperaba. Era como empujar una enorme roca sobre el suelo firme. Se quedó sin aire al final de la vocal. El maestro arqueó las cejas, en ligera confusión.

—Disculpa, muchacho, no he logrado entenderte.

—Gracias —repitió Garu pero, ahora sí, se dio cuenta de que nada más le salía un susurro.

El anciano asintió, entendiendo.

—Ya veo. Muchos años de silencio malacostumbraron tus cuerdas vocales. Necesitarás un tiempo antes de volver a hablar normalmente. Cinco años no pueden pasar en balde.

Garu, de todos modos, hizo un último intento. No se habría sentido tranquilo de no hacerlo.

—¡Gracias! —quiso gritar pero por poco se ahogó.

Incluso a sus propios oídos eso no sonó más fuerte que un jadeo. Se agarró la garganta, incrédulo acerca de la resistencia que significaba. El anciano hizo un gesto de simpatía.

—Esto le sucede a todos después de mucho tiempo en silencio, muchacho —le dijo, sonriendo—. No te preocupes. Tendrás tu vieja habitación de siempre y más pronto de lo que crees estarás poniéndote al día con tu familia.

Garu reconoció que no tenía de otra. Asintió, mudo, intentando concentrarse en lo que sería su vida ahora. Con el honor de su vida restaurado, ahora tenía nuevos deberes que atender.

Pudo mantener una conversación entera con su padre al cabo de unas tres semanas en la escuela. Padre, él y su hermano se contaron todas las novedades de sus vidas desde que el sol salía (ellos se quedaban a desayunar) hasta que se perdía en las montañas al anochecer. Al cabo de otras dos semanas encontró el valor suficiente para anunciarles que tendría que regresar a Sooga. Ellos lamentaron su partido pero entendieron su situación. A la salida del pueblo se despidieron con largos abrazos, en uno de los cuales su padre casi le destrozó las costillas, prometiéndose mantener el contacto. Garu tuvo la misma sensación que la primera vez que se fue a los 12 años. Tristeza porque se iba pero también expectativa por lo que tendría adelante. Esta vez fue más atenuada por cierto deseo de simplemente regresar a lo que fuera su casa por tanto tiempo y encontrarse con sus amigos.

Llegó por la tarde, con el sol dando contra su sombrero. Alzó la vista hasta ver la punta del restaurante más importante y hacerlo, con el enorme tazón que lo coronaba, le dio hambre. Sus últimos restos de pan se habían terminado hacia rato. Podría tomar un buen tazón de fideo. Una cosa aceptaba: los platos que salían de Ching—Dooda eran muy superiores a los modestos platos de la escuela. Ya desde la entrada vio y saludó a muchas caras conocidas. Algunos no se dieron cuenta de que de hecho abría la boca y pronunciaba palabras, pero otros que lo hicieron sólo mostraron una ligera sorpresa. Para ellos su voto de silencio lo mismo podría haber sido un capricho. Sólo su maestro y familia entendían a la perfección lo importante que era para él poder hablar.

Estaba de camino a entrar en el restaurante cuando se vio empujado hacia dentro. No, empujado era una manera amable de decirlo. Fue abalanzado hacia las puertas igual que si lo hubiera lanzado un tifón. El impulso, el mero impulso, fue suficiente para enviarlo contra una pared. No contenta con eso, Pucca (sólo esa muchacha tendría tanta fuerza) lo abrazó con fuerza y adelantó el rostro hacia él. Su abrazo era todavía más doloroso a causa de sus incoherentemente delgados brazos. Garu apartó el rostro instintivamente.

—Basta —dijo.

Pucca parpadeó, sorprendida, y aflojó un poco el agarre. Aun así, era demasiado para que Garu pudiera salirse por su cuenta. Estaba tan anonadada que por un momento se olvidó de buscarle los labios. Sabía que no era correcto, pero sentía una ligera impaciencia por poder decir finalmente lo que nunca tuvo oportunidad en el pasado.

—He dicho que basta —dijo con más energía.

Pucca movió los labios, claramente confundida. Su ceño se frunció, como si sospechara que no era él realmente. Garu no quería mostrarse enojado, frustrado o nada por el estilo. Sólo quería dejar en claro su posición.

—Así es, ya no mantengo mi voto de silencio —aclaró, paciente—. Lo he mantenido durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no es necesario. Por eso te pido, por favor, que me sueltes.

El agarre se suavizó otro poco. Garu dio unos pasos hacia atrás, liberándose al fin. Los costados le dolían como si lo hubieran sujetado con hierro. Pucca, sin embargo, pareció entender por fin que sin duda no se trataba de algún clon o alguien disfrazado de él porque la sonrisa se le volvió al rostro. Se rió de pura alegre. Levantó un pulgar, felicitándolo.

Entonces ella movió la boca pero, igual que él, nada más que unos sonidos extraños salieron sin formar ninguna palabra. Intentaba hablar. Por supuesto, había hecho su propio voto de silencio sólo porque él lo hizo y puesto que el suyo ya no regía, podía abandonarlo tranquilamente.

—No te molestes, no funcionará —le advirtió, con un suspiro—. Tu cuerpo se ha acostumbrado al silencio. A mí también me sucedió, pero, como puedes escuchar, es cuestión de tiempo.

Pucca se quedó en silencio o al menos no trató de decir nada nuevamente. Parecía que estaba meditando acerca de lo que había oído. Luego, cuales fueran esos pensamientos, los reemplazó por su necesidad de volver a abrazarlo. Esta vez Garu se salió a tiempo de su camino y Pucca por poco acaba besando a una planta. La muchacha se volvió y emitió una risita, como si fuera un chico travieso que sólo la animaba haciéndose el difícil.

—Escucha, tienes que detener eso —le dijo claramente. Pucca volvió a acercarse con los brazos abiertos. Garu saltó hacia un biombo cercano y se mantuvo de cuclillas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser insistente?—. Pucca, antes no podía hacerlo a causa de mi voto pero, ahora, puedo decirte lo que realmente pienso. ¿Me dejarás expresarlo en paz?

Pucca rió, coqueta, y asintió. Parecía que captar el sonido de su voz era de momento todo un placer.

—Gracias —dijo, acomodándose mejor para quedar sentado. Intentó hallar su centro, la paz interior que requería para no dejar traslucir ninguna emoción que lo perjudicara—. Pucca, eres una fantástica luchadora, una amiga fiel y en muchos aspectos una gran chica. Me has salvado en múltiples ocasiones, incluso cuando yo mismo no me veía saliendo de cierta situación. Por eso mi honor exige que te de las gracias y mi promesa de que, si alguna vez requieres de mí, te prestaré mi ayuda en lo que necesites.

La muchacha se sonrojó notoriamente, sonrió e hizo un gesto para indicar que no era para tanto. Garu cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. Lo siguiente no sería agradable.

—Sin embargo —agregó, mirándola directo—, nunca me gustó la manera en que intentabas acercarte a mí. A pesar de que yo claramente estaba en contra, tú sencillamente seguías planeando nuevas maneras de robarme muestras de afecto que yo no sentía —La sonrisa de Pucca se apagó en ese punto—. Me forzaste a aceptarte, aunque no lo quisiera. Nunca me diste oportunidad de acercarme a ti libremente y en cambio continuabas manipulándome como alguna especie de muñeco. Nunca aprecié eso, Pucca, ni antes ni ahora.

Pucca puso una cara de lastimera protesta. Pero, pero...

—No, Pucca —negó, con firmeza. Sólo de esa forma podrían dejar las cosas claras de una vez—. Yo pude haberme enamorado de ti solo, ¿sabes? Tenías todas las cualidades que lo hubieran permitido. Eres fuerte, valiente y una excelente espadachina. No tenías por qué bajar a la luna ni hacer todas las cosas que has realizado a lo largo de los años. Así sólo has conseguido anular cualquier posibilidad de que sucediera. De modo que te estoy diciendo, por favor, deja de perseguirme porque no siento el menor interés hacia ti, más allá de tus cualidades de lucha.

Los labios de Pucca temblaron, sus cejas bajaron y en menos tiempo en que alguien puede dar los buenos días, salió del salón comedor echando lágrimas abundantes por los ojos. Garu descendió del biombo y, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, una parte de él reconoció claramente lo desagradable que era haber sido el causante de su tristeza. Pero llevaba años cosechando ese discurso en su interior y liberarlo se había sentido todavía mejor que mal los resultados. En el fondo de su corazón aceptaba que Pucca no era mala y no se merecía ser infeliz, pero también ella debía entender que la mejor forma de conquistar a la gente no podía ser robándole besos cada vez que se le antojara, sin importar lo que el otro pensara. Una relación así no podía hacer feliz a nadie por mucho tiempo. Al final sería mejor así.

No comió en el restaurante. Pucca se había ido directo a la cocina y sin duda estaría contándoles a sus tíos lo que acababa de suceder. No tenía idea de cuál podría ser la reacción del trío de cocineros, pero no sentía deseos de averiguarlo. Se contentó con comprar unos bollos en un puesto cercano, no obstante la clara diferencia en la calidad del alimento. Mentalmente tachó un pendiente de su mente. El otro, esperaba, tuviera un resultado más positivo.

La fortaleza de Tobe nunca había sido un secreto para nadie. En el frente del edificio derruido colgaba un cartel que lo proclamaba, casi con orgullo, mientras colgaba de su soporte. Mientras se acercaba iba a de puntillas, preparado para saltar a los árboles apenas sintiera una trampa bajo él, pero tal cosa nunca aconteció. Las enormes puertas no tenían timbre o, si lo tuvieron, se habría perdido hacía muchísimo tiempo. Tocó con los nudillos a la superficie. Escuchó adentro movimiento. Esperó.

Al cabo de unos segundos una rendija se abrió en una de las puertas y un rostro cubierto por una máscara negra lo miró.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el ninja.

—Soy Garu. ¿Puedo hablar con Tobe? Es importante.

—Sí, espera. Lo llamaré enseguida.

La rendija se cerró. Garu no supo si sentirse sorprendido por la absoluta falta de defensas o no. Un buen ninja debía ser neutral a menos que estuviera su honor en juego, pero es que el que ni siquiera uno de sus secuaces se preguntara qué tenía que hacer ahí el enemigo mortal de su líder era para dejar pasmado a cualquiera. Unos minutos después se volvieron a oír ruidos de adentro y la rendija volvió a correrse. Esta vez la cicatriz en el rostro identificó al ninja.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo con regocijo—. Miren a quién tenemos aquí.

—¿A quién? —preguntó un secuaz.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Tobe, volviéndose un instante. Luego volvió a sonreír—. Pero si no es nada menos que el joven Garu. ¿Qué será lo que te trae por aquí, vil enemigo? ¿Por fin caíste en cuenta de que todos tus intentos contra mí serán en vano y vienes a entregarte a tu perdición libremente?

Con discursos así, mientras era mudo, Garu pensaba que debería ser otro el que tomara el voto de silencio. Un poco de humildad no le habría venido mal. Pero no estaba ahí para peleas.

—En realidad sólo quise hablar contigo. ¿Sería eso posible?

Por unos instantes Tobe pareció demasiado impresionado para responderle.

—¿Hablaste? —inquirió, como si fuera posible que hubiera alucinado. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha—. ¿Qué diablos sucedió con tu voto de silencio? ¿No será este un truco?

—No —contestó con calma—. ¿Recuerdas a mi hermano?

—¿Recordarlo? —dijo Tobe, anonadado, y se indignó—. ¿Cómo diablos no me voy a acordar de ese desgraciado, mentiroso, bueno para nada, vil manipulador, indigno siquiera de...?

—Lo que vengo a decirte —cortó Garu, impaciente— es que el período de expulsión de mi hermano ha concluido y volvió a participar en el torneo. Ganó por los medios justos.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Por la forma en que sus miradas se conectaron parecía que estaban llevando a cabo una lucha a muerte con los ojos, pero en realidad Garu no tenía por qué luchar. Igual que los días en que se la pasaba en la casa del maestro, recordó sin esfuerzo la razón de su disputa con aquel individuo.

Todo fue por la trampa que deshonró a su familia. Fue Tobe mismo, uno de los participantes que combatirían contra él, quien lo supo y lo denunció ante los jueces. ¿Pero qué era su palabra frente a la del hijo del guerrero más respetable que conocieran cara a cara, quien clamaba su inocencia? Los jueces dejaron a su hermano participar y a Tobe lo expulsaron por intentar calumniar a la competencia. Garu debió saber que algo estaba mal cuando no fue su propio hermano el que salió a combatir por su honestidad cuestionada, que no era generosidad lo que le impulsaba a decir que no tenía importancia, si no la vergüenza por haber sido brevemente descubierto.

Él era joven, pero tenía talento y Tobe era un poco mayor pero no entrenaba con el duro régimen del maestro. En ese primer combate eran iguales. Pelearon con el brillo de sus espadas naciendo en mitad de la noche, recibiendo tantos ataques como los daban, a la orillas de un río que corría sin pausa. En cierto momento Tobe perdió el equilibrio y Garu aprovechó para dar el empujón final. Tobe cayó, girando sobre sí mismo como un barril. La espada, su espada, que había salido volando en el aire por un ataque anterior, yacía debajo del agua ligeramente erguida con unos maderos filosos que se mantenían en su sitio de puro milagro. De ese choque, que pudo ser mucho peor, y sin embargo fue demasiado torpe, salió la cicatriz que le marcaría el rostro aun muchos años más tarde.

Había sido el hermano de Garu el mentiroso, pero fue Garu el responsable de su marca. Por eso, y porque nadie supo el destino de su hermano, fue a él que persiguió hasta Sooga para consumar su venganza. Garu siempre le restó importancia por el simple hecho de que fue su propia negligencia el que lo hirió pero, ahora que todo el asunto había tenido un final feliz, justo sería dar la oportunidad de dárselo también a este.

—Tú tenías razón y yo estaba equivocado —reconoció Garu, finalmente, después de tantos años—. Mi hermana sí hizo trampa, pero pagó su error y lo recompensó demostrando su superioridad en la arena, que es adonde debería haberlo hecho en primer lugar. Puedo aceptarlo ahora porque no hay ninguna mancha que limpiar en el nombre de mi familia.

Parecía que a Tobe le estuvieran pidiendo hacer cuentas a las que su mente no alcanzaba a calcular.

—Bueno, eh... supongo que eh... está bien así, creo —Se quedó callado, pensativo. Garu aguardó el estallido, que, por supuesto, llegó—. ¡Pero que no vuelva a pasar nunca jamás, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Lo último que deseo es volver a pagar un crimen que no cometí y menos por tu culpa, Garu!

—Me parece bien —dijo Garu, lo más fríamente que pudo.

Se inclinó, sólo para que supiera que no había rencores por su parte, y se marchó. Casi abandonaba la zona cuando la voz de Tobe le llamó.

—¡Oye, tú!

Puesto que no había ninguna otra persona en los alrededor, Garu supuso que se refería a él. Y en efecto, al girarse, vio que Tobe había salido de su fortaleza y se le acercaba directamente.

—Todavía me debes una batalla final por lo que me hiciste —le espetó, señalándose el rostro—. Y no voy a descansar hasta que tenerla.

—De acuerdo —respondió Garu, sonriente. La perspectiva de tener una oportunidad de pelear siempre lo alegraba—. ¿Te parece bien a las 5?

—Tú no creas que vas a tener el control de esta pelea, Garu. La batalla final será a ¡a las 6! Y más te vale no llegar tarde.

—No lo haré. Y luego de que combatamos, ¿dejarás de acosarme y hacer planes en mi contra?

—Mi honor será limpiado una vez que te derrota. Entonces podrás llevar tu vergüenza como te plazca, que a mí ya no me afectará.

Garu volvió a sonreír. Ay, se creía que se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Claro que no.

—Eso lo veremos. Hasta mañana.

Se alejó, emocionado por poder sacar nuevamente su más nueva espada. Una prueba de Tobe cumpliría su palabra fue que no intentó atacarlo, aunque le daba la espalda.

* * *

_No me gusta Pucca. Realmente no me gusta Pucca. Siento muy poco aprecio por Pucca. Creo que Pucca da un terrible mensaje para cualquier niña. Pucca es la Bella Crepuscular para las niñas todavía pequeñas pero mucho más desesperada. Pucca no tiene nada de dulce forzando a Garu a ponerse en situaciones con las que claramente no está cómodo. Creo que es una chica con una malsana obsesión o muy baja autoestima para llegar a tales extremos. No es lindo, no es tierno. _

_En Wikipedia se afirma que no se sabe absolutamente nada de la familia de Garu así que básicamente todo lo que me estoy sacando de la manga es pura invención mía. Yo sólo tenía que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza pero no tengo idea de cómo seguirla. Si otro quiere hacerlo siéntase libre._


End file.
